Le chat noir aux yeux d'emeraude
by finedo
Summary: Et si Tom Jeudusort avait eu un fils? Et si lui même ne le savait pas?


**Prologue:**

Souvenez vous... Le beau, l'aimable Tom E. Jedusor en quittant Poudlard faisait sa demande auprès du directeur pour y enseigner « la défense contre les forces du mal ».

Sous le conseil d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur avait refusé sa candidature...

Vexé, Tom s'en était allé!

Il a eu une relation amoureuse avec une sorcière de sang pure et de haut rang quelque part en Bulgarie. Cela ne dura pas longtemps... Il à fait le tour du monde et est devenu le non moins célèbre Lord Voldemort.

Revenant de sa quête quelques années plus tard, il postulat une seconde foi à Poudlard, sans pour autant plus de succès.

Dégoûté, il retrouvât consolation dans les bras de son amante et la fit enceinte.

Puis, il commença ses crimes signés au nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

Son enfant naquît en novembre de la même année que le jeune Potter, dans l'ignorance de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci, un ans après, se retrouva changé en ombre spectrale par le sortilège de Lylie Potter. Ainsi, Harry Potter devint le survivant...

Mais voilà que quatorze ans après, lors du tournois des trois sorciers, le seigneur des ténèbres réapparu sous forme humaine!

Voulant en vint l'éliminer, le survivant parvint une foi de plus a s'enfuie.

Lord Voldemort concoctait déjà sa revanche lorsqu'une bien étrange nouvelle lui fût apporté un soir d'été dans le cimetière du manoir Jedusor...

**Chapitre 1: Le chat noir...**

Cette nuit là, Lord Voldemort avançait dans le cimetière du manoir Jedusor, quand apparut devant lui la silhouette grossière de Quedever...

« Que veut tu? Lança t-il sur un ton sec.

_ Mon maître... Miss Bellatrix Lestrange a une information des plus étrange... je suis sûr que ça va vous intéresser... dit celui-ci.

_Hé bien qu'est-ce que tu attend pour me la dire?! Cracha le Lord noir.

_Je préfère la laisser parler Maître... dit il en laissant place a une nouvelle silhouette plus féminine cette foi!

_Maître. salut Bellatrix. Je vous apporte des informations que j'ai eu par pure hasard venant de Bulgarie!

_Continue... S'impatiente le seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Il y aurait un jeune homme du nom de Williame Tom Elwise Jedusor dans un petit village moldu... Il étudierait a Dumstrang l'école de sorcellerie Bulgare! Dit elle fiere.

_Voyez vous cela... répond alors le mage noir de plus en plus en colère, Voilà qu'un petit morveux porte le même nom a un prénom près que le seigneur des ténèbres, le sorcier le plus redouté du monde!

_Il se trouve que cet enfant est un adopté. D'après mes recherches... Sa mère s'est suicidée un ans après la naissance, l'année de votre... comment dire... Bellatrix hésitât a le dire.

_Disparition? proposât Petter Pettigrow

_Passons ce détail. Tranchât Lord Voldemort. Ce gamin, de qui il est?

_Justement... la femme, c'était dans le registre de naissance de l'hôpital, s'appelait Emelyne Mcconelly et le père, Tom Elwise Jedusort. On sait aussi que cette femme était une sang pure, une noblesse de la sorcellerie Anglaise!

_C'est... pas possible! Dit alors le terrible mage avec un aire des plus étonné. C'était ma compagne, mais j'ignorai qu'elle attendait un enfant de moi?! »

Sur ceux il décidât d'envoyer quelques Mangemorts en Bulgarie pour retrouver cet enfant et le ramener ici! S'il avait un fils, alors il voulait qu'il soit a son service! Normal... Quelques jours après, dans un petit village moldu, le soleil faisait rage et un petit chat noir aux yeux d'un vert puissant se prélassait sur un muret!

**chapitre 2: La malle.**

Je m'appelle Williame Tom Elwice Jedusor, et j'ai 15 ans au mois de novembre prochain! Je suis dans la cuisine avec ma mère adoptive et nous parlons de la sorti de ce soir. En effet, elle et mon père adoptif vont a la soirée organisé par le patron de celui-ci, mais moi je suis trop jeune pour y aller. Donc je reste a la maison tout seul!

Ça ne me déplais pas plus que ça car j'aime la tranquillité les soirs d'été!

D'ailleurs, ma petite maman se prépare a partir.

Je suis plutôt grand pour mon age, et j'adore l'embêter du fait que je la dépasse de deux têtes!

« Willy! arrêt de grandir! » Me dit elle souvent en m'ébouriffant mes cheveux châtains.

J'ai un teint pâle, les joues creuses et un regard froid... mais exceptionnellement vert! Ma mère les adores!

Voici mon père qui passe a l'entrée de la cuisine en faisant son noeud papillon avec difficultés. Ma mère l'aide a le refaire correctement puis arrange une dernière foi sa coiffure...

« Bien, mon Willy, nous y allons! tu es grand, je te fait confiance! Tu n'abuse pas de la télévision, et tu ne te couche pas trop tard, d'accord? Bien! » Elle me fait un bisou sur le front (avec peine!) et sort de la maison suivit par mon père qui me fait des petits signes de la main avant de fermer a clés.

Clic clic!

Me voilà seul dans la petite maisonnette! Je monte dans ma chambre et ouvre la fenêtre, fait un dernier coucou a la voiture qui s'éloigne dans le lotissement, et m'assois a mon bureau. Ma chambre est très confortable. J'ai un lit double pour moi tout seul, j'adore! La nuit je peu prendre toute la place que je veut!

Mon bureau est a côté de la fenêtre pour profiter de la lumière au maximum, et il est couvert de livre et de croquis... Croquis? Hé oui... je dessine des serpents!

Je me sent proche de cet animal... sans doute parce que je parle le fourchelang!

J'ai aussi un grand placard intégré qui coulisse, dans lequel toutes mes affaires sont soigneusement empilées près d'une malle de voyage type Anglais.

Cette même malle qui me sert tout les ans quand je vais a Dumstrang, l'école de sorcellerie Bulgare.

La nuit commence a tomber ainsi que la fraîcheur, je ferme la fenêtre et m'allonge sur mon lit, ferme les paupières et sombre dans un demi-sommeil.

Lorsque je rouvre mes yeux, il est tard, pas loin de minuit, et tout est calme... peut être trop... et je suis soudain pris de panique! Pour une raison que je ne connais pas encore, toutes les lumières de la rue sont éteintes.

Je me lève et... me transforme en chat noir! Je suis un animagus non déclaré.

Mes yeux émeraudes ballaient la pièces et je trottine a pas feutré vers le couloir, saute sur le rebord de la fenêtre et scrute l'obscurité de la nuit.

Je vois du mouvement dans l'allée de mon jardin, et je redresse l'oreille en entendant un bruit sourd au rez-de-chaussé! Blame! Je me faufile au sommet de l'escalier et aperçois trois masses noires qui marche au milieux des débris de porte... la porte d'entrée qu'ils ont détruit...

Les deux hommes et la femme sont vêtus de capes noir avec un masque pour cacher leur visage en forme de tête de mort!

Ce sont des mangemorts!

Que font-ils ici?! me demandais je.

Ils fouillent toute la maison et voyant qu'il n'y a rien... ou personne, les voilà qui grimpent l'escalier! Je fonce dans ma chambre la ferme a clé et cherche un endroit où me cacher. Car je l'ai constaté, c'est pas une porte qui va les arrêter!

Je rentre dans le placard et m'enferme dans la malle... toujours sous ma forme de petit chat noir au yeux vert!

Et j'attends tremblotant...

Soudain un craquement sec m'indique que la porte a subit la même chose que celle de l'entrée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils cherches ici? je me le demande!

A en juger par les bruits de fracas que j'entends, ma chambre ne doit plus ressembler a grand chose...

Le sons familier de la porte coulissante du placard me fait frissonner...

« Où se cache t-il bon sang! Il a quand même pas pus disparaître comme ça? Il ne savent pas encore transplaner a cet age! » rugit une voie grave proche de moi.

Alors... ce pourrait il que se soit moi qu'ils cherches avec ardeur?

Je me tapis un peu plus au fond de la malle... effrayé par cette perspective...

Un grincement, de la lumière me frappe de plein fouet et m'éblouis!

« Il y a un chat dans la malle! dit a nouveau la même voix.

_Ah? Fait voir ça! Ordonne cette foi la voix de la femme. Celle de Bellatrix.

La silhouette de la femme apparaît alors au dessus de moi et je me ratatine davantage au fond de ma cachette... qui n'est plus une cachette d'ailleurs!

_C'est le chat qui est en photo dans le salon... On le prend! » Dit elle en me fixant bizarrement!

Je tente de sauter en dehors de la malle mais trop tard, elle est déjà fermé et je me prend le couvercle de plein fouet!

C'est un étrange cortège qui cette nuit là quitta le lotissement une grosse malle a la main...

**Chapitre 3: Une nuit au cimetière des Jedusor.**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on mis, mais le trajet me semblait durer une éternité... Quand une violente secousse me ballottai contre les parois de la malle et que enfin ce fut le calme complet, je me tien aux aguets près a foncer dés que le couvercle serait soulevé!

Ce qui ne tarde pas! Au moment où le couvercle laisse entrer la lumière de la lune dans la malle, une souple boule de poile noir s'en échappe et atterrit sur le sol humide d'un cimetière!

Mais où suis -je? me questionnais je.

Je jette des regards apeuré tout autour de moi et constate que je suis cerné, car tapis dans l'ombre se trouve une dizaines de mangemorts...

Je me recule et vois apparaître une masse sombre au-dessus de moi, je me retourne pour voir ce que c'est et tombe nez a nez avec un immenses sorcier au teint pâle et au yeux rougeoyant... Il a une tête semblable a celle des serpents... c'est effrayant! Je sursaute en reconnaissant là le mage le plus redouté au monde!

Il prend sa baguette magique et lance sur moi un éclaire bleu!

Je tente de m'enfuir mais percute une tombe de marbre portant le nom de Tom Jedusor! A moitié assommé, je reste en suspension un instant puis un second éclair blanc cette foi-ci aveugle tout le monde! Mon petit corps frêle de chaton se modifie alors a grande vitesse et en moins de deux c'est un adolescent qui remplace l'animal au pied de la tombe!

« Comment as tu deviné Bellatrix? demande le seigneur des ténèbres.

_Sur les photos du salon... sur aucune le chat et l'enfant étaient ensemble. Et puis... un chat n'aurais pas réussi a ensorceler la porte de sa chambre! » Dit elle avec raison.

Hum... j'avais pas pensé a ces détails là tien! Je me redresse et me colle d'avantage a la tombe comme si elle me servirait de bouclier... en réalité je cherche plutôt une présente sécurisant... mais je suis pas près de la trouver ici!

Je tremble et on peu me voir très très pâle.

« hum... c'est vrais qu'ont dirais Tom au même age... Commente Lord Voldemort en m'examinant sous tout les angles.

_T..Tom? je regarde le nom sur la tombe. C'...c'est lui?

_Peut être... mais ce n'est pas de ce Tom là dont je parle. Lui c'est ton grand père. Repond-il amusé.

_Laissssssssssez le moi... siiiiiiiiiiiiii... siffle alors un gros serpent a mes pieds.

_Qu'est-ce que tu conte faire toi!? Je répond avec peur et colère en même temps au reptile qui me regarde surpris.

_C'essssssst impertinente reponssssssse! Dit l'animal.

_Hum je vois que tu as hérité du pouvoir de parler au serpents... c'est très bien! Je te présente Nagimir mon serpent. Siffle a sont tour le mage noir.

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Dit je enfin conscient qu'il ne ma pas fait venir pour parler avec son compagnon rampant.

_Impertinent en effet. » conclu t-il simplement.

Je me crispe un peu en le voyant se pencher sur moi... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veux bon sang! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un simple étudiant de Dumstrang!

C'est pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale! Alors pourquoi moi?

« Sais tu qui tu es? demande il enfin.

_Heu... surpris je frissonne, Je suis Williame T.E. Jedusor... étudiant a Dumstrang, et c'est tout.

_Exact... je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins... tu es mon fils. » Dit il mis-amusé par mon effroi mis-inquiet de ma réaction.

Je glisse par terre les yeux écarquillés. Lord Voldemort... le plus connus des mages noirs, et le plus terrible, celui qui a commis un nombres incalculable de meurtres, celui que je ne pensais pas capable de posséder un coeur... celui-là même est... mon père?!

« Je sais que tu as 14 ans bientôt 15 et que tu entre en 5ième année a l'école. Je sais aussi que tu fais partis des meilleur élèves de ta promos...

Je souhaite que tu poursuive tes étude a Poudlard. Explique alors mon vrais père.

_A Poudlard? Pourquoi? Je le regarde en me demandant ce qu'il a derrière la tête... moi tout ce que je veut c'est rentrer chez moi et vivre normalement avec ma famille adoptive! Mais ça, je me retient bien de le dire...

_Oui. Je vais te confier une mission des plus capitale pour moi... et si tu refuse, dit il soudain très menaçant, je tue tes parents adoptifs.

_glurps! Je ferais n'importe quoi mais ne leurs faite rien je vous en supplies!

_Je leurs laisse la vie sauve si tu te soumet a mes désires. Ajoute le Lord noir en se rapprochant de moi et m'attrapant le bras gauche.

_Je le ferais! Dit je en tremblant de peur pour ces gens qui malgré que nous n'ayons pas le même sang, on tout fait pour moi depuis qu'ils mon adopté!

_Ramène moi Harry Potter vivant! » Reprend il.

Il soulève alors doucement la manche de mon T-shirt et libère ma chaire tendre et pleine de jeunesse. Ses main squelettiques et glacé me serre a m'en couper la circulation du sang... Je fait une grimace en devinant ce qu'il va faire par la suite... Il pointe alors sa baguette contre ma peau et lance le sortilège qui me feras hurler dans la nuit de douleur!

**Chapitre 4: La locomotive rouge.**

Je me réveil ce matin du premier septembre... Complètement décoiffé et manquant cruellement de sommeil. Ça fait déjà deux mois que je vie dans ce manoir en ruine avec toute une bande de mangemort, un serpent bavard et un mage noir qui veille personnellement a mon entraînement! Il veut que je maîtrise parfaitement mes sentiments et mes pensées pour que les Occlumen ne puissent pas accéder a mes souvenirs...

Pourtant ce matin là, c'est pas pour travailler sur la fermeture de mon esprit que je me lève aussi tôt. Non, loin de là! En fait, c'est le grand jour pour moi! Celui où je vais devoir me rendre a Londres accompagné par la famille a Lucius Malfoy pour prendre le Poudlard Express!

Je regarde mon billet... l'inscription a été un franche succes! Albus Dumbledore ne se doute pas que je suis le fils de son ennemi, car je me suis fait passer pour un cousin Malfoy! Mon nom pour l'année scolaire est donc Williame T.E. Malfoy! Normalement à par si Le directeur se doute de quelques chose, je ne devrais pas être découvert...

En bref, il me faut moins d'une demi heure pour être fin près et rejoindre Monsieur Malfoy dans son magnifique manoir au coeur de Londres!

De rapides présentations sont faite... Draco/Williame, Williame/Draco... c'est parfait!

On arrive dans la gare de King kross et Lucius traverse sans douter une seconde de la magie du lieu, le pilier de brique de la voie 9 ¾... Draco le suit...

Puis vient mon tour... En un clin d'oeil je me retrouve devant une magnifique locomotive rouge portant les insignes de Poudlard... le Poudlard Express!

Après un bref au revoir, je monte dans le train et cherche un compartiment de libre, je ne tarde pas a en trouver un, et mis installe!

Draco met un peu plus de temps pour saluer ses parents, normal puisque sa mère Narcisse refuse de le lâcher! Mais il me rejoint... Bientôt accompagné par toute une bande de serpentard!

Parmi eux il y a Crabe, Goyle, Pansy, et deux autres plus jeunes.

Le train s'ébranle et le voilà qui commence a accélérer sur la voie... Je regarde par la fenêtre et admire le paysage Anglais que je suis peu habitué a voir. La Bulgarie, c'est pas pareil! De plus, les deux mois que j'ai passé ici, je n'est pas beaucoup quitté le manoir et le cimetière des Jedusor! J'ai découvert que mon grand père Tom était un moldu et que ma grand mère Merope était une descendente directe de Salazar Serpentard! Il est donc normal que je parle le fourchelang puisque je suis de sa famille!

« Tu vient Willy? ont vas voir si on peut te montrer Potter... me demande Draco.

_Ah? Oui, bonne idée... plus tôt je saurais qui c'est et plus tôt je pourrais l'affronter.

_Super! » Nous sortons alors tout les quatre. Quatre? Oui... Moi, Draco, et ses deux fidèle gorilles, j'ai nommé Crabe et Goyle!

Nous parcourons toute la longueur du tain et soudain je vois Draco qui ouvre sans ménagement la porte d'un compartiment. Je ne vois pas encore qui est a l'intérieur car les deux colosses me bouche la vue...

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Malfoy! Rugit Ronald Weasley.

_Fait pas attention a lui Harry! Prévient la voie féminine d'Hermione Granger.

_Va-t-en Malfoy! Dit alors ce qui me semble être le fameux Harry Potter.

_Allons... Je vient vous voir par pure politesse pour vous présenter mon... cousin, et c'est comme ça que vous me traitez? Nous ne sommes vraiment pas du même monde!

_ hein? » dirent les trois en coeur!

Et moi je me faufile a ce moment là! Je suis grand, plus grand que Draco, j'ai de long cheveux châtain regroupé en un catogans dans ma nuque. Mes yeux vert transperce du regard la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de mon rival... J'affiche un sourire sur mes lèvres et regarde mon soit disant cousin goguenard!

« Alors c'est donc ça le survivant?! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat!

_Nous sommes d'accord! me dit Draco en me tapant dans le dos!

_Et c'est donc de cette vermine que tu parlais toute à l'heure? Demandais je en jetant un regard de mépris a la jeune fille et au rouquin...

_Un traître a son sang et une sang de bourbe sans intérêt! Commenta celui avec qui je développais une certaine complicité.

_Vous le dites si on vous dérange! Dit Hermione en fermant violemment la porte de son compartiment sur nous!

_Hahahahhahahhaha! J'éclatais de rire en voyant sa tête! en effet, aucun intérêt! »

Et c'est hilare que nous retournions a notre propre compartiment pour enfiler nos robes de sorciers...

**Chapitre 5: Dans quelle maison?**

Le train s'ébranle une nouvelle foie et ralentie pour entré en gare de Pré-au-lard!

Nous prenons nos bagages et sortons tour a tour du wagon...

« Les premières années par ici s'il vous plais! » crie un demi-géant depuis le quai. C'est Hagrid Rubeus. Dans ma lettre, j'avais reçu la consigne de suivre le groupe de premières années pour être répartie dans ma maison comme eux!

Pas de traitement de faveur et je trouve ça normal. Je fait donc un signe a mes camarades et m'éloigne avec tout les jeunes sorciers qui entour de près le garde chasse.

Nous traversons un grand lac noir dans la nuit sur des centaines de petites barques humides. Une foie accosté de l'autre côté de la berge, le géant nous conduit dans le hall du château de Poudlard, où une sorcière nous attend déjà.

« Silence! Dit alors la sorcière. Il s'agit de Minerva Mcgonagall. Bienvenue a Poudlard école de sorcellerie. Vous allez dés a présent être soumis au test du choipaux magique qui définit dans quelle maison vous serez durant votre scolarité. »

Un légué brouhaha s'élevait de la foule d'élève et la porte menant a la grande salle s'ouvrit! Tout le groupe d'élèves avance timidement dans le sillon de la sorcière. Nous stoppons tous devant la table des professeurs, sur un extrade devant lequel est posé sur un tabouret a trois pieds, un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Celui-ci récite une sorte de poème a l'assemblé parlant de devoir de réunification...

La sorcière chargée de notre accueille déroule un long parchemin.

« Je vais vous appeler un par un par ordre alphabétique, et vous viendrez vous asseoir a mes côtés. je commence! Belle Aguilera! »

La jeune fille du nom grimpa les marches de l'estrade visiblement stressée.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et la sorcière posa alors le chapeau sur la tête de la fillette! Aussitôt une large fente s'ouvrit dans le couvre chef et s'écria tout fort : « Serdaigle! »

C'est donc ainsi que procède les supérieurs pour répartir les nouveaux élèves?

C'est très curieux! Au bout d'un long moment vient enfin mon tour!

« Williame Tom Elwice Malfoy! » Je commis pourtant l'erreur de devoir faire répéter mon nom a Mcgonagall! Cela me vaudra un regard perçant de la part du directeur! Finalement je m'installe sur le tabouret magique et sent le poids du choipaux sur ma tête... J'entends alors une voie qui raisonne dans ma tête!

*.* je croyait que toutes mes leçons d'occlumencie aurait été suffisantes pour empêcher les gens de venir fouiller, alors?

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour allez a Serpentard, mais es tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? Car je ne te sent pas sûr de toi. Tu ne vient pas ici de ton plein gré n'est-ce pas? Tu aurais tout a fait ta place a Gryffondor tu sais? hum... »

« Je ne veux pas le décevoir! La vie des gens que j'aime sont entres ses mains... je ne doit pas le décevoir! »

« très bien... Serpentard! » Cria alors le choipaux!

La table des serpentard se mis a applaudir et je rejoint ma place satisfait mais troublé, au côtés de Draco et sa bande.

Après la répartition, le directeur se lève.

« Cupide, Grabuge, Gras-double, trois mots merveilleux n'est-ce pas? Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au ancien comme au nouveau élèves, et que le buffet commence sans plus tarder! » Il se rassoit applaudit par tout le monde sans exception!

Le reste du repas se fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur! Des fantômes viennent s'incruster parmi les vivants, racontant a qui veulent bien les écouter, leur histoires des plus morbides!

Surtout celle que me dit le Baron sanglant...

Puis, lorsque le repas fut enfin fini, les préfets et préfets en chefs raccompagnèrent les élèves dans leur maison respectives... C'est a dire les salles communes et les dortoirs!

Je s'affalait sur mon lit a baldaquins qui était tout chaud! Près a me recevoir! Je suis dans le même dortoir que Draco, car nous sommes dés a présent dans la même classe!

La nuit était bien agréable, et le lendemain matin, nos emplois du temps nous furent distribué par les responsable des maisons, et pour nous c'est Severus Rogue, maître des potions, et ... mais ça seul quelques rares personnes le savent, et j'en fait partie, espion de Lord Voldemort!

**Chapitre 6: tentative d'approche.**

Ça fait une semaine déjà que j'ai intégré la 5ième année de Serpentard.

Et je me suis très bien adapté! Je fait parti des meilleurs élèves de ma classe, l'un des plus doués! Normal...

Mon niveau est quand même nettement supérieur a celui de la moyen des étudiants d'ici! Seul matière où je flanche... « la défense contre les forces du mal »! Hé oui... je n'avait pas cette matière a Dumstrang donc je suis débutant!

C'est sans doute pour cela que je me suis fait avoir si facilement par... vous savez bien! Bref!

Mais maintenant je doit commencer a réfléchir a un plan pour attraper ce cher Potter et le livrer vif a mon p... Lord. Après la première prise de bec dans le train, on ne s'est plus vraiment adressé la parole. Je veux bien sur parler du Trio Griffondorien et moi. Et je pourrais profiter de ça pour renouer avec eux et tendre un piège au survivant? C'est t'y pas une bonne idée?

Bon maintenant reste plus qu'à me faire accepter de ces 3 là!

Dans un premier temps, je me contentait d'observer leurs habitudes. Plusieurs fois j'ai eu des petites remarques désobligeantes de la part de mes compatriotes Serpentard quand à cette manie mais je n'y prêtait guère attention.

Un jour, alors que Potter était assis tout seul a la bibliothèque, je décidais de passer a l'action.

« Hey Potter! entré fracassante de Willy!

_hum? Il relavât le nez de son grimoire et quand il compris qui lui avait adressé la parole, il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

_Malfoy bis... que me vaux le déplaisir? dit il un point raillant.

_Disons que j'ai pas envie de faire la guerre avec toi comme le fait mon cher cousin... cela pause t-il un problème? Je n'attend pas d'être invité a m'asseoir et m'installe.

_Un Malfoy pacifiste? j'avais encore jamais vue ça! Tu es sûr que vous êtes de la même famille? Répondit il méfiant.

_ Nous sommes des cousins très éloignés. je rigole amèrement. S'il savait le pauvre...

_Ah... n'empêche que tu nous as quand même insulté mes amis et moi sans même nous connaître. Rajout il avant de replonger dans son livre. « comme si c'était plus intéressant que moi pfft! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

_Je m'excuse ça te vas?

_Un Malfoy qui s'excuse alors là je doit devenir fou... pincez moi je rêve! AÏE! ça va pas la tête! C'était une façon de parler! Dit il en se frottant le bras que je venais de lui pincer négligemment.

_Fait attention a ce que tu dis. » je ri de nouveau et le regarde plus en détail. J'ai eu l'occasion pendant quelques temps de l'observer mais jamais d'aussi près. Et à vrais dire... ce que je vois n'est pas désagréable a regarder. Un silence gênant s'installe. Bon Willy trouve quelques chose a dire ou bien part mais reste pas comme ça, c'est stressant!

« Alors? »

Je sursaute en entendant Potter faire le premier pas a ma place.

« Alors quoi?

_Tu voulais quelques chose non? Je pense que tu ne viens pas t'excuser par pur hasard... alors dit moi ce que tu veux.

_et si je te dit que je veux rien, tu me croirais?

_Tu veux vraiment rien de moi?

_non.

_Ah heu... bon... bien... très bien alors. » et il replonge dans sa lecture.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus en faite, et je me sent très soulagé quand Hermione arrive les bras couverts de pavés et me regarde bizarrement. Je m'excuse, salut les deux amis, et part en direction de ma salle communes. Bon pour une première approche c'est pas trop mal! Maintenant il va falloir que je me rapproche de lui gentiment pour gagner sa confiance...

Je me sent déjà mal a l'idée de devoir le vendre au mage noire. Alors qu'est-ce que ce serais si j'éprouvais de la sympathie pour lui?

**chapitre 7: Apprivoiser...**

En quelques semaines, je me suis pas mal rapproché de ma proie. En effet, il a fallut un premier temps pour qu'on s'habituent l'un à l'autre, mais a présent, nous discutions très souvent de tout et de rien. Même avec Ron et Hermione ça se passais bien. Ron était finalement un chique type, et Hermione une fille très sérieuse et fréquentable. Même que je les apprécie de plus en plus.

Au point que cela m'inquiet et souvent je m'isole pour réfléchir a ce que je doit faire et ne pas faire. Le soir sous ma douche je me remet les idées en places histoire de ne pas oublier le but de mon action. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis, et même si c'était le cas, vue le père que j'ai, c'est avec d'autres personnes que je devrait être.

Mon comportement lunatique ne passait pourtant pas inaperçu auprès d'une certaine rouge et or. Un après midi a réviser un cours de potion a la bibliothèque, Hermione alias miss-je-sais-tout, tenta de me tirer les vers du nez.

« Willy? Ça n'as pas l'aire d'aller... tu sais, si quelques choses te traquasse tu peu en parler. Dit elle en s'installant en face de moi avec une montagne d'ouvrage.

_Hermione, je t'assure que tout vas pour le mieux. Tu pense bien que je me confirai a toi si ça n'allais pas.

_Oui mais...

_Écoute, tout vas bien! J'ai juste... du mal a dormir en ce moment.

_Bon... je veux bien te croire, mais n'hésite pas a en parler. »

Sur ceux elle parti dans les pages jaunit de ses manuscrits. L'heure d'après je due retourner en cours, un cours en commun avec les Serdaigles.

Puis le soir dans la salle commune des Serpentards, mon soit disant cousin discutait de chose apparemment très intéressantes. Il parlait vivement en mimant bien chaque geste et paroles. En me rapprochant je compris vite qu'elle était le sujet de cette conversation animé. Harry Potter et sa potion de rêverie. En effet plus tôt dans la journée, lors du cours de Rogue, Harry était une foi de plus en retard. Il fut incendier par notre cher maître des potions, mais ce ne fut pas tout. Le travail du jour consistait a créer une potion de rêverie qui soit dit en passant est particulièrement délicate a faire. Alors je ne vous explique même pas la catastrophe qui s'en suivit alors que Potter avait été mis en groupe avec Finigan et Londubat les deux professionnels de l'explosion.

Bref, cela dit, Drago été ravis de relater les faits a toute la communauté vert et argent pendu a ses lèvres!

« Et alors j'ai discrètement versé du pue de vers a crasse dans leur chaudron! Ils n'ont rien vue venir! Disait il fier comme un paon.

_Et ensuite?

_et ensuite le chaudron a explosé bien sûr... Mais Drago je pourrais te parler en privé? » Celui-ci se leva mécontent que je lui ais voler sa chute et me fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre de préfet.

« Bien... qu'y à t-il? Dit il un point agacé.

_Je... tu connais ma position par rapport a Potter n'est-ce pas?

_Hé bien si tu veux parler de ce que tu es censé faire... oui.

_bon... alors tu dois comprendre que je suis en position délicate.

_viens en au fait s'il te plaît je n'est pas que ça a faire!

_Bien! J'ai un gros problème car je sais pas si je serais capable de le faire! Content? Criai-je presque.

_Hé bien voilà on progresse! Alors, dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu pense pas le faire? Il est si attachant le poty pot potter? » Il souri narquoisement. Moi je le regarde stupéfait. Il crois quoi lui? C'est pas parce que Potter est gentil et attirant que je tombe amoureux de lui! Même si il est vraiment très gentil et attirant... J'ouvre de grand yeux rond.

« Tu ne pense pas ce que tu insinue là?

_et pourquoi pas... tu as pourtant l'aire d'y tenir a ce griffondor.

_mais voyons c'est pas possible on se parle que depuis 1 mois!

_oui mais ça fait deux mois qu'on est a Poudlard et a peu près autant que tu le matte avec des yeux doux... Mon pauvre petit Willy... tu es tombé bien bas.

_Drago... je me passerais bien de tes commentaires. Aide moi plutôt que de me rabaisser!

_Tu voulais mon avis tu l'as! Bon... et tu veux quoi au juste? Ton boulot c'est de livrer le colis. Mais rien ne t'empêche de profiter de son contenue avant n'est-ce pas?

_Tu m'aide pas là... »

Drago soupira et me fit asseoir a son bureau pendant qu'il essayait de me faire reprendre raison. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser a potter comme je commençais a le faire, sinon jamais je ne pourrais le livrer a mon père génitale.

Je quittais sa chambre de préfet seulement vers les 4h00 du matin! Dés le lendemain je mettait déjà son plan en application. C'est a dire, me rapprocher de potter et ses amis tout en préservant une certaine distance. Au bout de deux semaines pourtant, je commençais a le fuir plus qu'a essayer de le mettre en confiance car finalement, la théorie de Malfoy le vrai... était justifiée!

**Chapitre 8: Un lion et un chat noir.**

Je désespère... Comment ai-je fait pour tomber amoureux de celui que mon père veux tuer? Question qui en ce moment est existentiel pour moi!

Je suis de plus en plus distrait et j'ai beau tout faire pour l'éviter, j'ai l'impression qu'il est partout! Oui, je sais pas comment il fait, mais Harry Potter est partout! Ce soir, je me suis transformé en chat noir pour m'évader un petit peu du dortoir et vagabonder dans les couloirs. La nuit, il n'y a personne, donc je devrait être tranquille. Non?

Un bruit de pas m'extirpe de mes pensées, et le chaton noir que je suis relève alors ses yeux vers émeraudes dans la direction d'origine du bruit. Ce que je vis me fit alors l'effet d'une douche froide. Non... décidément je n'était pas destiné à être tranquille ce soir. Après tout il s'agissait du seul et unique Harry Potter! Il avait beau se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité, étant un animal, je le voyais quand même. (il me semble que miss teigne pouvais voir Harry sous sa cape non?) Je ne bougeais pas et le regardais passer devant moi comme si de rien n'était... Pourtant je le voyais bien cet oeil en coin qui ne me quittait pas. Comme s'il craignait que je le brûle du regard.

Puis alors qu'il m'avait dépassé depuis un bon mètre et que je le suivais toujours des yeux, il s'arrêta. Et revint vers moi plus vite que je ne l'avais pré sentie! J'ouvris des yeux rond de surprise quand il m'attrapa par la peau du cou et me souleva a hauteur de visage.

« Toi... tu me dit quelque chose... »Dit il mystérieusement avant de m'embarquer sous la cape d'invisibilité avec lui et de rentrer dans une salle de classe vide. Il pris soin de verrouiller la porte par magie, et attendit quelques seconde l'oreille dessus. Nous avions évité de justesse Rusard et sa chatte.

Il me posa ensuite a terre, et retira sa cape.

« bien... toi, tu n'es pas un vrais chat, je le sent bien... il y a de la magie dans l'aire! Qui peux tu bien être alors? »

Apparemment il n'attendait pas de moi que je redevienne un humain rien que pour ses beau yeux. Tant mieux, car je n'en avait pas l'intention. Même si je doit admettre qu'il a de très beaux yeux. On dirait plutôt qu'il veut s'amuser a deviner qui je suis avant de me démasquer.

« Tu es un mec déjà... tu doit avoir les cheveux foncé, et des yeux verts. »

Bon s'il continu comme ça il devrait bientôt avoir la réponse... Je miaule. Juste par principe.

« Attend... quel mec je connais qui a des yeux comme les tiens? Je les ais déjà vue quelque part ça c'est sûr, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui ma mis le doute tout à l'heure... hum... »

Ah? Il se souvient la couleur de mes yeux? Je saute sur une table et m'allonge attendant son verdict. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je peu faire d'autre? Pour le moment je tente plutôt de calmer mon pauvre petit coeur qui bat la chamade comme un fou depuis que j'ai connu la chaleur de ses bras!

« Ah mais... Je crois savoir qui tu es! Si je sais. Mais pourquoi tu serais là? »

Peut être parce que tu mis a traîné de force... question stupide réponse stupide! Mais sait il vraiment qui je suis ou est-ce une ruse? Après tout... il paraît que le choipeaux magique avait hésité a l'envoyer a Serpentard celui là!

« Tu m'as légèrement évité pendant pas mal de temps et là subitement je te vois partout. Me suivrais tu? »

Tien tien, les grands esprits se rencontre... C'est marrant je pensais la même chose de lui. Comme quoi... Mais je me contentait de remuer une oreille chassant une mouche invisible.

« Très bien... a ce que je vois tu n'as pas l'intention de te montrer... alors je te ferais apparaître de force Williame Malfoy! Finite incantatum! » Le sort me frappa sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Je me senti alors surélevé dans les aires entouré d'un halo de lumière blanche et pétrifié comme un mort puis, la métamorphose opéra et bientôt le chat ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Je le regardais surpris en époussetant ma robe de sorcier.

« Content? dis je.

_Je ne le serais vraiment que quand tu auras éclaircie ma lanterne Willy. dit il en rajustant ses lunettes ronde.

_Que puis je dire de plus? On s'est croisé dans un couloir la nuit... quoi de plus banal? On le fait au moins une dizaine de foi dans une journée... Récitai je en imitant un petit calcule de tête.

Il sourit narquois et s'approcha de moi de manière... déraisonnable.

_Comment ce fait il que tu me fuis presque a chaque foie qu'on se croise? Je t'intrigue?

Je rougi et me reculait pour rencontrer le bureau sur lequel j'étais. Foutu bureau tien! Il pouvait pas être ailleurs!? Non?

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer Potter?

_Tien... tu ne m'appel plus Harry?

Il se rapprochait encore de moi jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres du mien!

_non je... qu'est-ce que tu f...?

Mais je nu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà ses lèvres entraient en contact avec les miennes! Je me senti alors virer au cramoisie. La chaleur de son corps pressé contre le mien, et se goût fruité sur ma bouche... cette douceur... Le temps de me voler un vulgaire baisé papillon me sembla durer... une douce éternité!

_Bien... je pense avoir obtenue les réponses que je voulais. Bonne nuit Willy! » et il me laissa là en plan fessant un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

**chapitre 9: Allô la lune? **

Je sortait de ma stupeur quelques minutes après sa disparition et me métamorphosai en chat avant de filer comme un éclair rejoindre mon lit!

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui as pris de m'embrasser comme ça? je suis censé faire quoi moi maintenant? » Milles questions me tourmentaient l'esprit. (milles? façon de parler!) Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Et le lendemain en entrant dans la grande salle j'avais une tête de zombie mal luné!

Je faisais les choses tellement machinalement que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me tromper de trou en voulant boire mon chocolat chaud!

« Dit, tu crois qu'il pense a quoi Potter a te dévisager là? disait Blaise Zabini.

_hum? Je le regardais avec un aire de quelqu'un qui as perdu le nord!

_heu... ça va?

_moui... » Je mangeai quelque chose... que je ne saurai qualifier tellement c'était préoccupant.

Ce fut lorsque je failli ingurgiter des oeufs durs poivrés que Blaise me réveilla de nouveau.

_Allô la lune ici la terre! Oh mec tu es sur que ça va aller?

_rien du tout ne t'en fais pas pour moi... je suis juste fatigué. J'ai assez mal dormi, et puis je doit admettre que le match Griffondor/Serpentard de cet après midi me perturbe.

_Pourquoi?

_Bah... à Durmstrang je faisais parti de l'équipe de quidditch. Là je serais simple spectateur... ça me fait bizard.

C'est vrais que ça me perturbe... Je ne suis pas un joueur au performance surréalistes, mais j'ai un bon vol et un bon coup de batte aussi. Hé oui, je suis batteur!

_Ah oui tu m'avais dit que tu jouait dans ton ancienne école. Et tu veux pas tenter ta chance dans l'équipe des serpentards?

_Personnellement ça ne me déplairais pas, mais ils ont déjà leurs batteurs.

_oui pas faut. »

A la fin du déjeuner, je me dépêchais de quitter la grande salle sous le regard perçant d'un certain rouge et or.

Bientôt l'heure du match... je me dirige vers les tribunes et soudain le professeur Rogue vin me voir.

« Williame, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez batteur...

_oui monsieur?

_Bien... j'aimerai que vous intégriez l'équipe pour ce match-ci car l'un de nos batteur actuel se trouve dans l'incapacité de participer aujourd'hui.

_c'est vrais?

_oui... allez immédiatement vous changer et prendre votre ballais! Et si vous faite la moindre erreur durant le match, vous pourrez dire adieux a votre poste de remplaçant dans l'équipe.

_Oui monsieur! »

Je courait au vestiaire et retrouvais Drago et toute l'équipe.

**Chapitre 10: ici la terre...**

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des rouge et or quand il me découvrirent en tant que batteur! J'enfourche mon ballait et attend le coup de sifflet... madame bibine siffle, c'est partie! Je m'élève dans les aires sur mon Numbus 2001, bon modèle malgré qu'il commence a dater.

J'ai ma batte a la main et je regarde comment les joueurs sont disposé sur le terrain, déjà le souafle est en possession des rouge et or!

Je vois la balle rouge filer a toute vitesse au travers le terrain. Un sifflement résonne a mon oreille et je réagis a temps pour envoyer le cognard sur l'un des griffons qui se le pris dans le bras!

Puis, je fait le tour du stade et continue d'envoyer des coups bien placé a nos adversaires qui souvent lâche le souafle sous la douleur ou la surprise. Les Serpentards mènent... une grande première depuis presque 7 ans! A a peine 10 minutes de jeux, nous somme déjà à 5 buts contre 3 des griffons. Mais la tendance peut très vite s'inverser... De plus, les attrappeurs sont en perpétuelle effervescence dans le ciel! En effet le vif d'or est très présent aujourd'hui!

Du coin de l'oeil je vois Drago et Harry se poursuivre d'un bout a l'autre a toute allure, puis ralentirent... tourner en rond, reprendre leur courses folle et s'arrêter de nouveaux...

Apparemment le vif joue à cache cache avec eux! 6/3 pour Serpentard.

J'envoie un nouveau cognard sur le gardien cette foi-ci. 7/3 Toujours pour les verts... J'entends un sifflement... je me prépare a frapper...

Je voi Harry et Drago qui passent a toute allure devant moi, Je projet la balle noir sur eux, mais un détail ma échappé... Les deux cognards étaient dirigé sur moi j'en ai renvoyer un... mais l'autre vient en plein sur moi!

Je ressent une vive douleur dans le dos et me sent alors partir dans le vide... je tombe... tombe... tombe... J'entends des cris de peur et de surprise accompagné d'exclamations de joie, et une douleur encore plus lancinante dans tout le corps, puis...le noir complet.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis a l'infirmerie, dans un lit d'un blanc immaculé.

Entouré de mon équipe. Je repris mes esprits un moment en entendant tout les autres parler:

« ah ça y est il ouvre les yeux!

_Tu te charge de lui dire ou pas?

_non je veux le faire moi même!

_Il a fait une belle chute tout de même... il s'en ai pas trop mal sortis! »

Je constate que mon dos n'a plus rien et que je peu me redresser sans avoir mal.

« alors les gras... qui a gagné? demandais je inquiet.

_Heu... malheureusement... ce n'est pas... eux qui on gagné! S'exclame Drago un sourire radieux sur le visage comme on en voie rarement venant de sa part!

_Ouah c'est cool! comment on a fait?

_L'un des deux cognards a touché Potter et l'autre toi! Du coup j'ai eu le champ libre pour attraper le vif! Potter est dans le lit d'à côté. Rajoutât il en me voyant chercher du regard.

_Alors ont a gagné! C'est génial! Dis je pour changer de sujet.

_Ouais! première victoire depuis 7 ans! Et grâce a toi! »

On me laisse tranquille par la suite car madame pomfreich s'occuper de me soigner. Qu'est-ce que j'ai? 2 côtes cassé, un torticolis et une jambe de cassé aussi. En gros je vais devoir porter une atèle quelques jours et un bandage sur mon torse. Pour le torticolis, l'infirmière me mit une couverture humide et tiède sur le cou et en une nuit ce fut bon!

En tout cas, on peut pas dire que j'ai trop eu le temps de ruminer sur le comportement à adopter vis a vis Potter, et c'est tant mieux! Comme on dit: « Allô la lune ici la terre... » réveil fracassant.

**Chapitre 11: Le bal... **

Peut après la victoire des Serpentards, on nous annonçais l'organisation d'un bal! Cela dit, la victoire ne fut qu'un prétexte pour ce bal car tout poudlard y était convier, et non seulement les gagnants.

Je sortis de l'infirmerie bandé de partout et avec une béquille pour marcher plus facilement. J'avais tout de même chuté de près de 8mètre de hauteur ce qui n'est pas rien... Mais grâce au bons soins de l'infirmière je suis sur pieds!

Je m'interroge toujours sur ce que je doit faire... a vrais dire je passe mes nuits a vagabonder dans les couloirs tellement je ne sais pas comment échapper a ça! Et quand par malheur je m'endort, c'est pour faire des cauchemars dans lesquels mes parents adoptifs meurt dans un flash vert, mon père géniteur tenant Harry prisonnier... Et moi ne sachant comment faire!

De plus, j'ai le sentiments d'être observé en permanence... que ce soit par Harry, Rogue ou Drago... je suis tout le temps surveillé! Allez savoir pourquoi. Ils ont probablement tous un motif différent en plus!

Toujours est il que je n'ai pas de solution et que le temps passe! La semaine avant le bal, je m'était allongé sur mon lit baldaquin quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Drago Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y as? Demandais je inquiet alors qu'il marchait vers moi a grand pas.

C'est plutôt rare de le voir ici... comme il est préfet il a sa propre chambre.

_Je voulais te dire un truc... en fait...

Il se rapprochait et s'assit sur mon lit, moi me redressant a côté de lui.

_vas y dit. fait pas durer le suspense comme ça!

_Bien... est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal demain?

Et paf! voilà comment ce recevoir une bonne gifle a la manière des Malfoys! Non je ne lui ai pas donné de claque, seulement, c'est choquant d'entendre ça sur un ton aussi impassible!

_Tu vas bien Drago?

_Très bien... sauf, que je n'ai personne pour demain et que ça fait un bon mois que j'essaye de te parler en vain. Je... tu m'attire beaucoup.

_J'avoue que je suis pommé.

Mais j'avais a peine fini ma phrase qu'il se penchait sur moi passant une main dans mon cou, l'autre sur le lit, et posait ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse. Ce ne fut pas aussi fort qu'avec Harry, mais c'était bon quand même! Et quand on se séparait enfin, j'étais troublé.

_Je vais te faire oublier Potter... si tu me le permet bien sûr.

Je ne sue que dire et le regardais dans ses yeux gris acier. En fait, j'apprécie beaucoup Drago, et il est pas mal du tout... en plus c'est un Serpentard et il est le fils d'un mangemort. Donc Monsieur le Lord ne devrait pas se fâcher autant que si j'avais une relation avec Potter! Donc:

_Oui. »

Et c'est comme cela que commençais notre relation à Drago et moi. Bien sûr comme nous étions censé être cousin, nous cachions cela au publique. Ils le sauraient réellement qu'au bal. Ce qui arrivait a grande vitesse. Durant toute cette semaine, nous avons fait en sorte d'être caché, tout en restant visible. Rogue nous regardait bizarrement parfois comme s'il savait très bien ce qui ce passait. Ce que je ne doute pas d'ailleurs. Harry quand à lui à eu échos de notre nouvelle situation de couple. Ce qui eu pour effet de le rendre... distant pendant les premiers jours... puis... très collant! Il venait me parler exprès quand j'étais seul avec Drago!

Le jour du bal je me mis en tenue et me coiffait pour l'occasion: Robe de sorciers verte en velours avec des broderies argenté formant des serpents sur les manches et les pans de la robe. Une cape argenté avec des reflets verts tenue par une magnifique broche gravé des insignes de Serpentards! Mes long cheveux châtain retenue en un catogan verts également. J'étais tout bonnement splendide! Mais ce ne fut rien comparé a mon petit ami. Ses beau cheveux blonds plaqué sur sa tête, une belle robe de sorcier rouge vive et blanche avec un noeud papillon tombant rouge et un plastron blanc... cela faisais ressortir ses beau yeux avec force!

Quand nous entrâmes ensemble dans la grande salle aménagée pour la fête, nous fîmes sensation! Surprise due a notre couple insolite, puis admiration quand a notre présentation! Certain étaient jaloux et d'autre blême. Je les comprend. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peu voir Drago Malfoy vêtus de rouge au bras d'un mec!

La grande salle était déjà impressionnante avant mais là elle était carrément grandiose! Les bougies n'était plus seules a flotter dans le faut ciel étoilé. Des fées et des boule disco les avaient rejoint! Des petites tables rondes avaient été placé dans un angle de la salle pour laisser les gens s'asseoir , discuter, et manger a leur gré! Une large piste s'étalait dans toute la longueur de la pièce. Et qui sais ce qu'elle est longue cette pièce!

À la place de la table des professeurs une scène était monté sur laquelle un groupe de musique s'en donnais a coeur joie!

Des lumières de toutes les couleurs envoyaient des motifs sur le sol représentant étoile, soleil et lune. Et près de la cheminée monumentale se dressait un buffet. Bière au beurre, ponche, jus de citrouille, bonbons de chez Zonko, et gâteau farfelus étaient a disposition des gourmands! Et quand tout avait été mangé... pas de problème, les elfes de maisons faisaient bien leur travail! Les plats vides disparaissaient pour réapparaître plein a craquer!

Drago et moi nous dirigions en premier lieu vers une table où on s'assit face a face en contemplant les lieux. Puis la surprise passé, nous commencions a discuter de tout et de rien rejoint par un bon groupe de Serpentards curieux de nous voir ensemble!

« Alors vous sortez ensemble? mais vous êtes cousins pourtant!

_Oui, répondait Drago, mais tu sais, que je sorte avec une fille ou un mec... dans tout les cas je me marierai forcément avec un parent. Donc autant que ce soit avec celui que je veux. »

Mon coeur manquais un battement en entendant le mot mariage. « Il nous imagine déjà marié? il va vite quand même! » pensais je.

Puis mon petit ami me proposait d'aller sur la piste danser! C'était un slow.

**Chapitre 12: les cavaliers!**

Après une bonne demi heure a danser sans s'arrêter, je commençais a m'essouffler un peu. Exténué serait un mots plus juste pour qualifier mon état.

Drago me raccompagna a la table et partis chercher de quoi se rassasier.

Puis il revint les bras chargés. Cependant il déposait toute les vivres sur notre table et reparti aussi sec.

« où vas tu? Drago?! » trop tard il est déjà hors de vue.

Je l'attendais depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsque je me décidais de le chercher. Mais je regrettait de pas être resté a ma place... Il était au buffet en train de se saouler en compagnie... D'une brune pulpeuse. Je me senti triste et déçu par son comportement. M'avait il donc oublié? Déjà? Était il sortit avec moi juste pour avoir un cavalier au bal ou avait il été sincère dans ses propos? Je commençais a douter de ses paroles... Tout n'était elle qu'une simple comédie?

Je jetais un nouveau regard vers le buffet. Il était dans les bras de la fille maintenant! Que devrais je faire? J'avais l'envie irrépressible de me jeter sur cette catin et de lui faire payer sa faute, mais au lieu de cela, mes jambes partirent dans la direction opposé pour me faire quitter la grande salle! Dans le hall, je me défoulait contre un mur! Aie... grave erreur. Les murs de pierre, ça fait mal au pieds! Et quand en plus de ce détail, on a une jambe attelé, hé bien ça vous donne une décharge électrique dans toute la jambe!

J'avais envie de vomir... Je sortit prendre l'aire en espérant que ce que j'avais vue n'était qu'un effet de l'alcool sur mon imagination!

Une foi dehors, je m'assis sur une marche de l'entrée, et observais les environs dépité.

« Pourquoi me fait il ça a moi?

_qui ça?

Je sursautais et regardais au dessus de moi qui avait parlé, même si ce geste n'était pas nécessaire du fait que sa voie est reconnaissable d'entre toute!

_Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_Je t'aies vue sortir dans un état pas possible alors je me suis inquiété. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

_Rien du tout... répondis je avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry s'assoit à côté de moi et regarde le ciel au travers ses lunettes rondes.

_Tu passe une bonne soirée? dit il.

_Ça pourrait être pire... mon copain se moque de moi, me délaisse et s'en vas avec une jolie fille... mais a part ça tout va super bien.

Au fond de moi je repense aussi a mon paternel qui me surveille depuis son cimetière, mes parents affectifs qui son entre la vie et la mort, et moi qui doit vendre mon ami a son bourreau... Pfffff j'ai une vie de chi****! Je soupire. Me retourne vers le jeune homme au cheveux d'ébène et le surprend en plein matage!

_hum...

_tu es beau quand tu est nostalgique.

_et toi ta soirée? rajoutais je en détournant les yeux et ne prêtant aucune attention a ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Bof... ma cavalière n'aime pas danser, ne boit pas, et ne parle qu'avec d'autre filles... mes amis dansent ensemble, et celui que j'aime m'ignore.

_Qu'elle vie...

_comme tu dis. Mais... il y a du bon dans tout ça.

_ah... où ça?

_je suis seul sous un ciel étoilé avec celui-là même qui ignore mes avances!

Je rougi honteux.

_écoute Harry, on ne peu pas être ensemble. J'ai un... gros problème a résoudre et malheureusement toute relation avec toi est exclus d'office. Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas par « tout est bien qui fini bien » désolé.

_Willy... tu parle trop!

Et il ne trouve pas d'autre moyen de me faire taire que de m'embrasser! Surpris je ne réagis qu'en répondant. Il me passe sa main dans mes cheveux et l'autre autour de ma taille. Je m'accroche alors désespérément a son dos! C'est le baisé le plus doux le plus chaud et le plus passionné que j'ai eu l'occasion de goûter! Quand il se recule, je sent un manque... un vide énorme.

_Alors? Tu es toujours convaincu qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre nous? Demandât il amusé.

_Ce n'est pas une question de sentiment Harry... sache que je ressent beaucoup de choses pour toi...

_alors c'est a cause de Drago?

_non... je suis allé avec lui, car d'un côté ça m'arrangeais, mais je l'aime pas autant que toi.

_Pourquoi ça t'arrangeais? Tu ne veut pas être avec moi pour quelle raison?

_ce serait trop long a t'expliquer... Je me lève et le regarde tristement.

_Attend. Passe au moins le reste de la soirée avec moi s'il te plaît. »

Je réfléchie et me dit que cela ne ferai pas de mal juste une soirée... alors j'acquiesçais en silence. Nous rentrâmes ensuite dans la grande salle et passâmes le reste du bal ensemble! Un moment nous avons même dansé. Ce fut la parti du bal que je préférais!

Drago lui, avait disparut de la circulation. Et la brunette qui était avec lui en revanche était toujours là. Ce qui me rassurais qu'à moitié.

**Chapitre 13: Quand revient l'été...**

La fête pris fin. Je découvris par la suite que Drago avait été volontairement saoulé par la fille qui s'était pris un râteau en voulant le séduire. Énervé d'avoir subit une tel humiliation, et ne me trouvant nul part, le blond était parti rageur dans le domaine des Serpentards. Il m'expliquait qu'il n'avait jamais voulus me tromper... mais voyant bien que je ne me sentait pas a l'aise avec lui, il fini par rompre. « tu ne l'oublieras pas de toute façon alors fait comme tu veux mais je refuse de jouer les bouche trou. » Je lui en fut reconnaissant. Chaque nuit mes rêves portait sur soit Harry et ses mains chaude, ses baisés brûlant... soit Voldemort tuant mes parents. Je me réveillait en sueur dans les deux cas. L'année touchais a sa fin et je n'avait toujours pas décidé de la manière dont je devais m'y prendre pour sauver les trois personnes auxquels je tien le plus. Car ma décision était prise... je ne livrerais pas Harry a mon père. Heureusement que je suis devenu un excellent oclumen avec le temps, sinon je pense que ma famille ne serait plus a l'heure qu'il est. Arrivé au mois de mai, je ne pouvais résister d'avantage et faisais tout pour me rapprocher le plus possible du survivant! Celui-ci ne résistant aucunement. Cependant a la fin de l'année scolaire, nous ne sortions pas ensemble.

Je pris le Poudlard express avec mes compagnons Serpentards. Tout au long du trajet, je ne cessais de repenser a ce qui arriverais quand le Lord noir découvrirait ma position. Le train s'arrêta a King cross, et Drago et moi partons comme deux cousins (heu... lol) avec Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci nous emmenât directement au cimetière, ce qui me surpris gère. Arrivé là-bas, je me retrouve immédiatement face au mage noir.

« hé bien pourquoi ça n'a pas avancé? demandait il froid.

Je baisse la tête et imite le respect.

_J'ai obtenue sa confiance maître, il ne me reste plus qu'à lui tendre un piège pour qu'il soit a vous.

_Bien... bonne nouvelle. J'espère que cela seras moins long à présent.

_Pendant l'été je doute que nous puissions agir, il vie protégé chez son oncle et sa tante. J'ignore où. Il nous faudra attendre la rentré prochaine pour agir à notre guise.

_Parfait, mais je veux que cela se face le plus rapidement possible auquel cas je ferait payer tes fautes a tes moldus. »

Le message était claire. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule chance.

Durant l'été, je repris mon entraînement. Lord Voldemort voulait faire de moi un digne héritier je pense, mais il risque d'être déçu...

Les deux mois de vacances filèrent a toute allure... du moins pour les autres. Car pour moi, ce fut l'été le plus long de ma vie. Pourtant une petite semaine avant la rentrée, j'étais sur le chemin de Travers avec les Malfoys pour faire mes achats de rentrée des classes... Nous étions chez un libraire. Je vagabondais lasse entre les rayonnages de livres lorsque que je vi une silhouette familière.

« Harry? chuchotais je incrédule.

_Willy! il se tournait vers moi radieux et cria presque mon nom!

_chut! moins fort! par merlin!

_Quoi? me dit alors Harry en chuchotant a son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y as?

_Harry... j'ai un gros problème...

_Willy? Appelait alors Lucius.

_Will, tu es avec Malfoy?

_oui , vient il faut a tout pris qu'on sortent de là sans se faire voir!

On se baissaient et on partis a l'opposé de la voix qui appelait toujours. Harry sortis sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et se la mis, tandis que je me transformais en chat noir au yeux émeraudes. Nous partîmes dans la rue a la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour discuter. On choisi une petite rue déserte adjacente au chemin de travers. Là je redevint humain et le rejoignais sous la cape me serrant contre lui. Nos regards se croisière un instant et ne pouvant y tenir d'avantage, je déposais un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres charnue. Ce fut bref, mais tellement agréable.

« Harry... tu es en grand danger. Le seign...

_Quoi? Ne me dit pas que tu connais les plans de Voldemort?

_Harry... je... je suis son plan!

_Quoi? dit il en s'éloignant un peu de moi mais pas assez pour que je quitte la cape.

_écoute Harry, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre... mais avant de t'aimer, il avait pris mes parents en otage... il vas les tuer si je ne te vend pas a lui. Mais je ne le veux pas! Crois moi je t'en pris!

Il me regardait horrifié. Je le comprend. Moi je suis terrifié a l'idée qu'il me repousse mais que puis je y faire? S'il n'accepte pas les erreurs de mon passé, alors je ne pourrais plus rien espérer de lui. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le vendrais! Parole de Jedusor! (ça vaut quelque chose leur parole?)

_Il ta fait du chantage?

Surpris je relève la tête vers lui.

_oui... Il a commencé par me kidnapper alors que j'ignorai tout de lui. Puis il ma dit que mes parents adoptifs auraient la vie sauve si je lui ramenais Harry Potter... mais voilà, je me suis amouraché de toi.

_Adoptifs... ta vrais famille... ne sont pas les Malfoys je me trompe?

Je rougi honteux.

_non... je me suis fait passé pour un Malfoy car vous auriez tout de suite suent toi et Dumbledore la raison de ma présence a Poudlard... Mon vrais nom C'est... Williame Tom Elvice Jedusor.

_Jedusor? Tu es un fils Jedusor?

_plus précisément, le fils de Lord voldemort.

Harry sembla figé pendant quelques secondes puis il se ressaisi.

_Donc laisse moi récapituler... Tu vivais chez des parents adoptifs alors que tu es le fils légitime du plus puissant criminel au monde, et il a fait du chantage pour obtenir ma peau... et toi tu es amoureux de moi. Parfait... c'est une histoire super facile a achever ça! pfffff dire que je refusais de croire que tu avais une bonne raison de me repousser... maintenant je comprend mieux.

_Tu m'en veux? Si tu ne veux pas continuer avec moi je comprendrais...

**Chapitre 14: Dans la gueule du loup.**

_Tu plaisante ou quoi? Je ne t'en veux pas! Tu étais manipulé Willy!

_Me...merci Harry! dis je au bords des larmes.

_Maintenant il faut juste te trouver une cachette pour pas que ton père te face la peau... et la mienne par la même occasion...

_Harry... il me retrouvera partout où j'irais. J'ai la marque sur mon bras.

Je retrousse la manche de mon T-shirt et lui montre mon bras gauche marqué de la terrifiante tête de mort a langue de serpent.

_Will, comment compte tu faire autrement?

Mais a peine avait il parler que je me sentis lourd et incapable de bouger! Harry et moi avions été stupéfixé par Lucius Malfoy qui en passant devant la rue, ne nous voyait pas, mais nous avaient clairement entendu! Il s'approchait de l'endroit où les étincelle rouge de ses sorts avaient stoppées.

« Alors... si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu, la situation devient gênante pour vous monsieur Jedusor junior... » Il éclata de rire et transplanat nous sous ses ailes! (façon de parler) Nous arrivons trop vite a mon goût au cimetière détesté du manoir moldu. Là, Lucius défit la cape d'invisibilité nous laissant apparaître au grand jour, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Alors que le sortilège prenait fin, une longue, fine mais haute silhouette trop familière a mon avis, apparue perplexe de nous voir revenir si tôt.

« Hé bien Lucius... Ah? Potter? La surprise fut vite remplacé par un sentiment de jubilation.

_Maitre, j'ai surpris une conversation des plus inintéressante pour vous entre votre fils et Potter.

_Hé bien vas y je t'écoute... siffle le Lord menaçant.

Pendant que Malfoy père raconte notre échange, Harry se fait ligoter a une tombe par Quedever et moi je reste debout à côté attendant a recevoir un doloris... Quand il eu fini, les yeux rougeoyant alternèrent entre le brun et moi.

_Tu me déçoit Willy... Je pensais pouvoir faire de toi le meilleur, mais je me rend conte que finalement ce ne sont pas ceux qu'on crois...

Il me fusille du regard, je tremble effrayé par ce qui va m'arriver.

_Je... ce n'est pas leurs faute! ne tuez pas mes parents!

_Tu n'a pas a me donner d'ordre.. Mais tes parents n'aillant aucune valeur a mes yeux, je vais pas m'en encombrer plus longtemps! Bella!

Bellatrix Lestrang apparue alors ravis de servir son maître.

Elle s'agenouille et attend les ordres.

_Tue les. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

Je senti une grosse boule coincer dans ma gorge, ceux qui m'ont considérés comme leur fils vont mourir par ma faute et je ne pourrais rien faire pour les aider! Elle transplanat laissant derrière elle un sentiment de désespoir. Voldemort se retourna de nouveau vers moi intransigeant.

_Alors comme ça tu aime Potter? Parfait, après avoir enduré la mort de ta famille adoptive, tu vas subir celle de ton bien aimé.

J' ouvrit de grand yeux rond et regardait le mage noir sortir sa baguette se délectant du moment tant attendu...

**Chapitre 15: Finalement?**

Je réfléchissais a toute vitesse ne sachant comment faire pour échapper a cette situation dramatique. Mes parents devaient être mort maintenant. Lucius regardait la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple formalité. Voldemort s'apprêtait a tuer Harry, et celui-ci me regardait volant avoir pour dernière vision de la vie, celui qu'il aimait. Pourtant un détail m'échappais... Personne ici présent ne s'était soucié de nous désarmer Harry et moi. Moi de toute manière c'est mon père qui avait ma baguette... Mais Harry avait la sienne dans la poche de son jean. Négligence de la part des mangemorts! En fait pour laisser a Potter une chance de s'en sortir, il me suffisais de faire diversion!

« Attendez!

Voldemort ne me regarda même pas, il se stoppa pourtant attendant que je poursuive.

_Avant de mourir j'aimerai une dernière volonté.

_Dit toujours, je verrais si je te l'accorde.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançais.

_un dernier face a face avec Harry.

_étant donné que tu vas bientôt mourir, je te l'accorde. fait vite.

Il se recula d'un pas et je m'approchais de Harry.

_Harry... je suis désolé.

Je le pris dans mes bras et descendis les main dans les poches arrière de son jean.

_Willy...

Je l'embrassai pour la dernière foi, je le savais...

_Je t'aime Harry.

_Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je m'éloignais de lui mettant mes mains dans mes poches embarrassé. Voldemort en profita pour s'avancer vers son ennemi de toujours.

_Hé bien Potter... tu m'en a fait voir de toute les couleurs je doit dire, mais voilà, comment un simple garçon comme tout aurait il pue survivre autant au plus puissant mage de tout les temps? Non vraiment, il est grand temps que la mascarade se termine... Tu vas enfin mourir comme tu aurais due le faire il y a 14 ans!

Il se recula ensuite, savourant ce moment, puis levait lentement sa baguette et prononça les mots redouté...

_Avada Kedavra!

_Stupefixe!

Je m'interposais juste a ce moment précis et la baguette que je venais de voler discrètement a Harry créas le lien déjà connus l'année précédente avec celle de Voldemort!

Dans l'incapacité de bouger, je me concentrais de toute mes forces pour repousser au maximum le sortilège de mort qui me visais a présent!

Harry hébété repris conscience de ce qui se produisais et défit les cordes qui le retenaient à la tombe, puis il courut en rechapant au mangemorts qui le poursuivait et me regarda une dernière foi avant de transplaner a son tour loin de ce lieu. Une foi qu'il eu disparu, je fixais mon père dans les yeux et lui lançais un regard plein de haine.

Alors ne pouvant tenir d'avantage, le sort de mort s'abattit sur moi détruisant la baguette de Harry Potter. Mon corps retombant inerte au sol vidé de toute vie. Je m'était sacrifié.

Épilogue:

Finalement Harry après avoir subit le choc de ma perte resta caché au seins de Poudlard, puis grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore, il parti a la recherches des Horcruxes qui permettrait de me venger ainsi que toutes les autres victimes du terrible mage noir.

Fin


End file.
